


...hogs the blankets?

by Blodeuwedd, The Honorary Beaumont (Blodeuwedd)



Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [26]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/Blodeuwedd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/The%20Honorary%20Beaumont
Summary: Drabble 21 - Who hogs the blankets?
Relationships: Olivia Nevrakis/Drake Walker
Series: 32 Dralivia drabbles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700245
Kudos: 5





	...hogs the blankets?

Olivia was freezing. That in itself was alarming, for Olivia very rarely felt cold at all, used as she was to the harsh weather in Lythikos. It was a cold winter though, and spring was taking its sweet time to come. Another likely reason for how cold she felt was probably the tiny human growing inside her that was draining her of all her energy and, apparently, her heat as well. Granted, the fact that Drake seemed to have stolen all the blankets to himself wasn’t helping.

You’d think after years of living in Lythikos Drake would have gotten more used to the cold, but no, he still had to wrap himself in a lot of layers every day, and yet he’d often still complain of the weather. Olivia felt like it was a proof of how much he loved her that he was willing to put himself through that just to be with her. It was almost endearing. Hogging the blankets, however, was not endearing at all.

Normally Olivia would let him take all the covers, but tonight she desperately needed them. Sure, she could just get up and get some more covers, but that would demand an amount of energy she didn’t have at her disposal at the moment.

She gently tugged on the large fluffy blanket covering Drake, hoping not to wake him, but he seemed to feel it slipping away and held it back, turning away from her and cocooning himself even more. Olivia sighed and tried again, with a bit more force. Nothing.

“Drake…” She tried again. “Drake, give me a blanket.” Tug. “Drake.” One more tug. “Drake!” she yelled, pulling the blanket forcefully.

Unfortunately, Drake finally woke up and let go of the blanket at the exact same time, making her nearly fall out of the bed with the force of her tug.

“Oof!” She fell onto the bed with the blanket on top of her.

“Livvy? Are you ok?”

Sure, now the idiot was wide awake.

“I’m fine. Just cold.”

“Cold?” She could hear the frown in his voice. He scooted closer, wrapping an arm around her. “Jesus, Liv, you’re freezing!” He pulled all the covers over both of them.

She gladly let herself be involved by his warmth. “I think the baby’s taking all the heat in my body” she mumbled, sleep overtaking her again.

He gently kissed her temple and wrapped the covers more securely around her. “Then I’ve got to make sure you’re both warm and cozy.”

She sighed, feeling herself about to fall back asleep. “Don’t hog the blankets again.”

“I won’t. Promise.”


End file.
